Advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a wireless communication device (e.g., cellular phone, smartphone, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with a base station and vice-versa. This may enable the wireless communication device to access and/or communicate voice, video, data and so on.
Some electronic devices are capable of communicating using multiple different technologies. These electronic devices may switch the technology used when another technology becomes available (such as from a different base station) or when circumstances warrant a switch (such as a need for a higher data transfer rate). These electronic devices may need to adjust communication settings that are used when such a switch occurs. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve the switching capabilities of the electronic devices may be beneficial.